User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 22 - Eternal Slumber
The Den is damaged, but not beyond repair. The techies and staff are all alive and well. It seems that commando left as soon as they got Shio, leaving only a puzzled security system to figure out how and why there's a hole leading directly to Sakaki's Lab. Now, i have to get to the Doc. As a Research Director, he must have access to something that can get us into Aegis Island. If not, then we'll have to contact Sakuya and Alisa to find a way. As i get out of the elevator, i find Soma knocking on the door of Sakaki's Lab. He turns at me, visibly angry. "Dammit! Doc's not here either! What should we do?" As i'm trying to find a solution, a familiar voice is heard: "They've taken away Shio, haven't they?" Sakuya... and Alisa! The latter poshly say: "Well...we thought you'd be lonely on your own, so we came back." I'm not complaining. I'm relieved to see them, but the problem still stands. Apparently the full perimeter is in lockdown. So there's no way to get into Aegis... "I'll bet there's a path leading to Aegis beneath the Den." Kota? So he chose to stay? I'm glad. Even with all of my anger, i couldn't bring myself to fight him. Alright, now we got a chance. The 1st Unit, reunited, run behind Kota. ---- As Kota's trying to get the door to open, a voice echoes from behind us: "I see you're all here after all." Tsubaki comes out of the shadow, looking at us. Will she be an hindrance? "No one's going to arrest you. Everyone who was pro-Ark left long ago." That's good to hear. It means only opponents awaits ahead. She tells us to put an end to Von Schicksal's mischief, to bring order to the Den. As we finish preparations and head into this mysterious path, i take a look at each of the members of the 1st Unit. Will it be our last fight together, or will we be able to stop the impending doom sent upon the world? Either way... I'm glad to fight by their side. ---- We emerge in a large area. It is mostly industrial, floating over a pool of what looks like liquid Oracle Cells...Something's in front of us...this look like a human head, but... It's gigantic. It must be the body of Nova. For now, it looks lifeless, but... We all run towards the head, where Shio's retained. She's unconscious. "The tears you offer...are all that i crave." Von Schicksal is here as well. He turns to face us, atop a moving platform. "Soma...it appears you were quite fond of this Aragami. And that can only be seen as a foolish choice...My Son." Soma lash out:'' "Shut up! I've never thought of you as my father...Let Shio go!"'' Something begin to shine, and Shio itches, before a yellow light slowly birth in many of Nova's body part. Oh, shit. "Very well. Now that i've obtained the Singularity, i have no use for the vessel!" Shio falls to the ground. From that height...! Soma rush, tossing his God Arc aside, trying to catch Shio in flight... But it is too late. A loud thump is heard as her body impact the ground, head first. I turn my gaze on Von Schicksal. You...fucker... I feel my anger rising up once again, like a dormant volcano violently awakened. A dark voice echoes in my mind: Destruction... Destruction... Von Schicksal gloats: "Such a long road to get here..." "Nurturing Nova's base through many years of managed devouring....Scouring the entire world for suitable spaceships to add to my fleet..." "The project to transport the chosen 1'000...Now, at last! it is about to come to fruition!" As he yell those words, shuttles lift off the ground in the distance. I look at them briefly. I don't doubt most of the passengers are in their right mind. Rats leave the boat, everyone's out for themselves... But i don't care about any notion of right and wrong. I've come to destroy Von Schicksal and stop this Nova from ever setting out. "And now, victory is mine!" I clencn the handle of my God Arc.'' Oh, no. Not while i still draw breath.'' Your objective may be honorable, but now we're on different paths. Whatever happens, i'll not go down without a fight. And that will be the fight of your life. "You're there, aren't you? Paylor?" Sakaki comes out of the shadow, a concerned frown on his face: "Just as i thought, it's too late..." Where were you when we needed you, huh? Von Schicksal, ecstatic and full of himself, now lectures us on his creation's goal: "Nova, the planet-devouring Aragami...Should Nova and then explode, the world as we know it will end! When exactly will this happen? In a few centuries? in a few hours? Aegis is doomed to fall...and i refuse to hide in such a place and wait for the Apocalypse! Precisely because it is an unavoidable fate, we must control it, and make sure the chosen survive into the next generation!" As i hear these words, a part of me bitterly answer: You want to survive, but refuse to evolve. Humanity is doomed to fall if it doesn't accept that it must evolve first....just like Aragamis did. '' I'm left puzzled by my thought...were those really my words? Von Schicksal turns angrily at Sakaki: ''"What you yourself were trying to accomplish was nothing but an attempt to stave off the Apocalypse!" '' Here we are again...the coexistence. It was obvious right from the start the old fart was impassioned by the Aragamis, in a deeper way than the simple scientist would be. Meeting Shio may have changed my opinion about a possible coexistence, but i know this: With her death ends this utopia. Sakaki apologize to us for using us and Shio in an attempt to create a bridge between the two races. ''No matter...it all end here. The two continue their useless debate. I clench my head, trying to cool down my anger, in vain. I feel like i'm about to explode. Shut the hell up and GET TO THE FIGHT! A giant luminous egg rise from the pool. Even in my angered state, i can still feel the ominousness it emits. Nothing good will come out of it. "Furthermore...who should we find at the pinnacle of that providence?" The egg opens up like a flower, revealing a manikin in feminine appearance, and a sort of bulky creature, with its head a parody of Fenrir's logo. All is bathed in purple light. I snickers.'' You could've at least been original on the design...'' Von Schicksal's platform moves towards the creature, and the man jumps into the bulky part. It seems talk is finally ended. Sakaki monologues: "Will a human turn into a god, or a god turn into a human? This battle really piqued my interest, but i'll concede defeat now." Then flee if such is your wish. I still have to settle the score. Soma finally let go of Shio, and picks up his God Arc, before joining us. As everyone of the first Unit monologues about their hopes and promises, i find myself only quoting LOVELESS from what is left of my consciousness: My soul, corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment... I ready myself as the manufactured Aragami spring to life and Von Schicksal yell his intent to grasp the plank of Carneades, all my being pointed towards the annihilation of my enemy. I grin and end the quote. ...To find the end of the journey. ...In my own salvation. ...And your eternal slumber. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic